A Link to the Future
by phantomworks
Summary: Modern AU. Dark always thought his life was perfect. He was smart and the star player on the school soccer team. He's handsome enough to have his own fan club that did his homework for him. Yeah, life was great. Right up to the point this Zelda girl got kidnapped. Now he's thrown onto this adventure he really wants no part of. And why is the *nerd* the 'Hero?


Phantomworks: Okay, so I'm new here to LoZ, but this isn't my first fic. Hopefully, the skills I've learned will make this at least entertaining to read.

**Alice: it should, you've been doing this for 4 years now.**

Phantomworks: wow, really? Time flies…

**Alice; PW doesn't own Legend of Zelda or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Phantomworks: although I do have several games… buy the games. And the Manga. They are awesome.

Chapter 1

My alarm clock blared in my ear, demanding that I wake up and face the onslaught of the day. It quickly met its end when I shoved it to the floor and threw one of my shoes on top of it.

However, the damage was already done.

Groaning, I moved to sit up, running a hand through my hair. And I had been having such a good dream too! I was in the middle of my own harem of beautiful blonde, blue-eyed-!

Which reminds me, I have something to take care of.

Getting to my feet, I wandered over to the bathroom to take care of business. After I had finished and was washing my hands, I looked up in the mirror and couldn't help an appreciative smirk at my features. Most wouldn't see them as anything out of the ordinary.

Black hair and pale skin were something of the norm here, just like brown hair and brown eyes. It was a look that easily had people forgetting they ever saw you, like you were only a shadow on the wall.

However, that wasn't quite the truth in my case. Though I looked simple enough, my eyes were what caught people's attention. In just about any light, they had a crimson glint to them that was both unsettling and alluring to the right kind of people –my kind of people. Because of them, I never found myself being forgotten by anyone, especially my favorites.

Speaking of which, 'he' should be leaving home right about now.

'He' was none other than Link Krad, my favorite little nerd to pick on. Where my looks may have passed as ordinary, his were anything but. Bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes often made him a target to bullies, namely myself. I also found it funny that his looks would garner such attention when his friend's did not.

Little Zelda Loyar, princess of Hyrule High, was everyone's favorite girl, but untouchable to all. She was raised on a pedestal and used by teachers as an example of what students should be. She was so smart, sweet, and caring that it made me sick.

Maybe that's why I 'played' with her little friend.

It sure wasn't for fun. He didn't even make a sound when I tripped him in the halls or pushed him down the stairs! Even when the boys and I took him back behind the gym, he never said a word! I think I may have seen him cry one –once-, in the two years of high school we've been through so far.

Had to say, the kid had guts. But it made me frustrated.

I want to break his calm façade, to see some tears crack his mask or a rough voice cry out in fear or pain. I wondered what his voice sounded like…

Maybe today was the day I would find out. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

O0O0o

After parking my car, I got out and scanned the crowds of students for a familiar head of blonde. I found two over by the school gates, but before I could make my way over, I was swarmed by my fan girl squad. They squealed a greeting that made my ears ache.

"Hello, Dark!"

"Hello, ladies." I replied, trying to keep my targets in sight. They had yet to move, so I was good. "How is everyone today?"

They all made some unintelligible sound that came with all of them answering at _exactly_ the same time. Any normal person would be trying to get away by now, but I was used to it. After two years in high school and all of middle school, I knew better.

You couldn't get away from fan girls.

"That's good to hear." I answered, making it seem as if I had actually been able to tell what _any_ of them said. My reply was rewarded with another series of squeals.

"Dark, Dark, Dark!" the one who had proclaimed herself the 'leader' of my little fan club pushed her way to the front. "Today, I heard! Your soccer team is going on to the championships!"

"That's right." I answered, my eyes trailing away. The two blondes still hadn't moved, but now I could make out what they were doing. Zelda seemed to talking the runt's ear off, going on and on about something that I knew I wouldn't care about, but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled and nodded, grinning brightly when her movements became exaggerated.

The whole scene made me sick.

"So what do you think?" the leader asked. Honestly, I hadn't even thought to ask her name. Doing so would be showing interest in one of these girls and I preferred my privacy to what would come from dating one of these shrews. Blowing off some steam, maybe, but definitely not dating.

I was a free man; no one is going to tie me down.

"What do I think of what now?" I fixed my focus back on her.

"Weren't you listening?" she huffed. "We all want to come and cheer you one! I was asking what colors you would like for posters?"

"Black." I answered automatically. It was my favorite color, after all. And it _was_ a color, thank you very much! Stupid art teachers…

"Is something wrong?" Leader asked. "You seem distracted."

And there was my ticket out of here.

"Well, I am preparing for the big game." I gave them a charming smile. "I have a lot of practice I need to get in and with teachers still piling on homework; I have very little time to myself."

That earned the reaction I wanted.

"Oh Dark!" they all gasped. "We'll do your homework for you!"

Now, I'm not one of those stupid people who forces my homework onto others because I can't do it. I can, I'm just too lazy to care. Therefore, having my so-called 'fan girls' do it for me sounded like a good idea.

Besides, I always double checked later.

With a grateful smile, I handed over my bag of books and gave them a 'heartfelt' thank-you. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the two blondes moving as the warning bell sounded. Cursing inwardly, I smiled and waved good-bye to the girls, regretting my lost chance.

The only times I could mess with Link were before school started and after school ended. At lunch, he sat with the principal's daughter, Zelda. While most other times, her daddy's power didn't scare me, on school grounds, he was the ultimate authority. He had final say over my soccer career as well.

So messing with Link then wasn't an option. I would just have to wait until after school.

After classes, the blonde always stayed after to help with classroom chores. Our whole class was supposed to pitch in, but after day one, the number of helpers decreased significantly. Now, only two days until Spring Break, Link was the only one who still performed the tasks.

It just made him an easier target in my mind.

So without more thought on the subject, I headed into the building, grabbing an extra notebook and pencil from my locker. Since my fan girls had my books, I would have to write down the other homework assignments on a separate sheet of paper.

Other than that, the classes were a bore, much like always. Every day I sat through class, I wondered why it felt like I had heard all of this before. Today was no exception. It wasn't until lunch that there was a break in the routine.

I was just sitting down at my normal table when I chanced a glance at the table the goody-two-shoe blondes normally sat. To my surprise, it was empty.

"Hey, where'd the dweebs go?" I jabbed an elbow into the person next to me, gesturing to the table.

The muscle-head only grunted, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Does it matter?"

Staring at the table for a long moment, I decided that, yes, it did matter. I had seen them this morning, so I knew they were here. If they had found a secret place to hide, then I had to find it. As Link's bully, it was my duty.

So I got up from the table, pitching my lunch into the trash and walking out of the lunchroom doors. Strictly speaking, most students weren't supposed to be walking around at this hour. They were supposed to be at lunch or in class.

Then again, I'm not like most students, and neither are Zelda or Link.

Walking down the halls, I barely hesitated as I stalked down one turn after the next. It was not as mindless as it appeared for I had done this several times before. Any time it appeared that the blonde duo had found a new place to hide from bullies –at least, in Link's case- I discovered it just as easily. I just had a knack for finding Link when he least expected it and this time would be no different.

I had just opened the doors to the field where the outside storage unit was when I heard the sounds of…fighting?

Metal screeched against metal as evil laughter and screams for help filled the air. Adrenaline spiking in my blood, I raced towards the sounds, not knowing what I would do when I got there, only knowing I needed to go fast. When I finally came upon the scene, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Link stood in front of me, back turned and holding a rusty crow-bar, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. The most shocking fact was that he was facing off against a creature made of pure darkness.

It looked like a formless black cloud with shining crimson eyes. Funnels shot off in four directions, looking like limbs. Two held it upright on the ground and a third wrapped around the hilt of a dark blade- an actual _sword_- and the fourth…

The fourth held Zelda hostage.

Wordlessly, Link sprang forward, slamming his make-shift weapon down onto the creature. A dark cackle resonated through the area and even to my bones, as his attack was batted away like an annoying fly. The blonde hit the ground awkwardly, rolling several times as his weapon flew from his hand.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled, her eyes wide in fear. There were tears in her eyes, though they had yet to fall, one could tell it wouldn't be long. "Link, please! Get up!"

As if trying to obey, the teen stumbled to his feet, snatching up the crowbar once again. With the cuts and bruises already showing on his skin and the tears in his clothes, even _I_ could see he was out matched.

Why didn't he just give up?

"**Why don't you give up, Hero?"** the cackling voice from earlier asked, mocking. **"You will never be able to defeat me. Your predecessors had years of sword skills at their hands. You are but a sorry excuse of what had once been. There is no way you can hope to beat me this time."**

Hero? Predecessors? _This time?_

"What is going on here?!" I demanded, not realizing until after the fact that I had spoken out loud. Immediately, everyone's attention turned to me. Link spared barely a glance before he focused back on his opponent, but the shadow took much longer.

"**Ah, a little friend of yours?"** the shadow examined the blonde, noting that there was no crack in his determination. **"No? Then perhaps an enemy? If that's the case, you won't mind his disappearance, correct?"**

Disappearance? What did it –_he_- mean? I wasn't going to just-!

The air grew cold as the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. Ringing started in my ears as I stared with something akin to fascinated horror at the shadow. Its middle was slowly brightening, as if sucking the light and color from around it and concentrating it into one single force.

Horrified blue eyes turned on me. In the split second between seeing them and seeing the light grow brighter, I knew without a doubt, I was going to die. Time seemed to slow down as the light bulged outwards, forming into a single, tight beam heading straight towards me.

In the next second, I hit the ground, but not for the reason I thought.

Gasping, I tried to wriggle out from beneath the weight that had tackled me to the ground. It wasn't heavy, per say, but it had definitely knocked the wind out of me. Just what in the world had-?

"**So you choose to save even those who persecute you?"** the monster asked, its voice patronizing. It was when the weight on top of me moved to stand, that I realized Link had pushed me out of the way. Link had… saved me?

Instead of answering the monster's question, the blonde frowned harshly and held his crowbar at the ready.

"**Such a pathetically noble heart."** The monster shook its head. **"It is because of this that you will never defeat me. Showing mercy will only let your enemies live. In order to win, you must show no mercy at all."**

At that moment, the doors to the storage unit behind the monster and Zelda rattle before flying open with a rush of window. Both Link and I covered our faces against the onslaught, but that didn't stop us from hearing the creature's last words.

"**Come and find me once you've given up this childish pursuit of justice. Then, I just might let you live as my servant for the rest of eternity."**

"LINK!" Zelda cried, but the doors slammed shut, cutting her off. With the sound, the blonde snapped into action. Racing to the doors, he threw them open, bent on following the monster to its lair.

But he froze, hands dropping to his sides.

Scrambling to my feet, I ran over to his side, both wondering and fearing what could make his react in such a way. Was Zelda dead? Had the monster caught him off guard? Were there _more_ monsters? The true answer was none of the above and I liked it far less. For inside the storage unit…

There was nothing.

No trace of the creature, nor of its hostage. There wasn't a hint of the battle that had taken place or of the almost magical abilities of the dark shadow.

Zelda and the creature were gone.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: good first chapter right?

**Alice: wha-?! You can't just leave us there!**

Phantomworks: can too. Watch.

LoZ short

It was a bright, sunny day that Dark woke up to. Normally, he would sleep until noon even though his lighter half had the annoying habit of waking with the sun. Today, however, was different, though Dark didn't know why.

He felt as if something fun was going to happen today. His definition of 'fun' –not his light's.

"Morning Dark!" Link called from the river they had camped by. He was just climbing out, a blue tunic in place of his usual green one. "You slept so late you missed breakfast! It's okay! I already caught lunch!"

"What are you _wearing_?" the way the shadow asked, any normal person would take it as an insult, but Link was used to this. Dark Link just had a strange way of talking.

"Oh, this?" Link looked down at his tunic. "It's the Zora tunic! It stays dry no matter how wet I get!"

"Really?" Dark Link licked his lips. "Let's test that theory."

"What?"

A couple hours later, Dark was happy to say that –yes, the Zora tunic did stay dry. However, that didn't mean it stayed _clean_.

"Blue is definitely your color, Link." Dark said, nibbling at the blushing Hylian's ear.

"I can't believe you did that!" Link hid his face. He would have jumped up and smacked the other or at least put distance between them, but his body hurt… a lot. "I'll never be able to face the Zoras again!"

"Oh but you have to!" Dark Link laughed. "You have to thank them for the lovely tunic."

"Not happening." Link said, burying his face deeper into his hands. If he could just pretend like this never happened…

"If you don't, I will."

"Don't. You. _Dare."_

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay, now I'm done.

**Alice: what!? What was that?!**

Phantomworks: a plot bunny? Except, it wasn't long enough to write a whole story, or even a one-shot. So I put it here.

**Alice; what do you have to say for yourself?!**

Phantomworks:… it has a sequel?

**Alice; wha-you-it-I-!**

Phantomworks: please review!


End file.
